Paper Dolls
by extinctgem79
Summary: Gin invites Matsumoto to see him after hours. Warning: Dark themes, lemon content.


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me, I'm just borrowing them.

Warning!: Lemon content. If you don't want to read that, stop now!

 **Paper Dolls**

He'd asked her to meet him at the 3rd division headquarters. There had been no explanations, and it was only by a stretch that it could have been considered a request. Yet, Matsumoto Rangiku hadn't questioned him, she'd simply made her way through the darkness to meet him. If asked, she would have been unable to explain what sort of hold he had over her, she wasn't sure if she understood it herself. He'd asked her to meet him, and although she had a feeling she would regret it later, she went anyway. Gin had asked her and she couldn't refuse him.

"There you are, Rangiku-chan." Gin's voice floated to her from out of the darkness, "I was worried you weren't coming."

"You knew I'd come, Gin." she muttered, a bit disappointed by his attitude.

"But I'm so happy you did." he continued as though he hadn't heard her, suddenly standing in front of her, holding his hand out to her.

She stared at his hand for a moment. Should she ignore his outstretched hand and walk away, leave him there alone, like he'd done to her so many times? Even as the thought drifted through her mind, she knew she couldn't, instead she placed her hand in his.

His long, thin fingers closed on her hand and he brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "It'll be so much fun! You'll see."

Matsumoto smiled brightly at him even though she felt like crying. She knew no mater what his expression, she would never know what he was really thinking, that he didn't want he to know. As much as it hurt, she accepted it, hoping maybe one day he would see her as more than a toy.

"I have a surprise for you, Izuru." he called as he opened the door to his office in the 3rd division building. He stepped into the room and pulled Matsumoto in front of him. Her heart sank as she saw the nervous man on the couch in front of them. She'd been a fool to believe Gin had wanted to see her. "Rangiku-chan, you remember Kira, don't you?" He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear, "He's worked so heard to get here; I thought he deserved a reward."

"Gin..." she began, her voice a soft, pleading whimper.

Ichimaru moved behind her ,sliding his arms around her waist, pulling her against him,

"Isn't she beautiful?" he continued, one hand trailing along her side, over her stomach, and into the front of her robes, toying with the necklace between her breasts.

Kira looked panicked for a moment, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Any answer he might have give to Ichimaru's question was lost in his stuttering. His eyes darted between the couple in front of him and desperately looking around the room as though looking for an escape route. It was obvious to Matsumoto that Kira was afraid and for a moment she considered pushing away from Ichimaru, not just for herself, but for Kira too, but she knew she couldn't. She knew Kira would eventually realize the same thing. There was no way Kira would be strong enough to break Ichimaru's hold over him before it was too late.

Ichimaru's arm tightened around her waist, pulling her tight against him, as his hand pushed open the top of her robes, baring her breasts. Both his hand moved under them,

pushing them up as though offering them to Kira.

Kira's cheeks reddened more; he desperately wanted to look away but seeing Ichimaru's eyes watching him, forced himself to watch. He was afraid what his captain might do to him if he dared to disobey.

"Look how shy he is." Ichimaru murmured in Matsumoto's ear, tracing the outer edge with his tongue. One of his hands moved to toy with one of her nipples while the other traced a path up her neck to her chin. He turned her face towards him and covered her mouth with his.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she lost herself in the kiss. Thoughts of why he'd brought her there, of Kira watching them across the room, nothing mattered but Gin.

He tried closing his eyes to block out the sight in front of him, but Kira could _feel_ Ichimaru's eyes on him. He wasn't sure why Ichimaru had brought Matsumoto to the 3rd division, why he was molesting her in front of him, he wasn't even sure if it was punishment for him or Matsumoto. Either way, he knew he would have to watch or his punishment would be worse.

Ichimaru broke away from the kiss trailing his lips over her jaw to her ear, "I think Izuru is feeling left out. Why don't you kiss him? Make him feel better?" His voice was smooth and persuasive as always.

Matsumoto opened her eyes, searching his face for some reason for his strange request, but could find none. She wanted to argue with him, but he gently nudged her forward

and she felt as though she were in a daze as she moved in front of Kira. Ignoring his panicked look, she leaned into him, her hands moving to cup his face. He tried to move back, but he was already firmly pressed against the back of the couch. Her lips gently brushed his, moving away quickly for a moment before moving back in for a more forceful kiss, her tongue moving along his bottom lip. Kira looked over her shoulder to see Ichimaru watching them, his eyes hidden from view, but the smile on his face became wider as he watched. Realizing resisting was useless, Kira opened his mouth for Matsumoto's tongue, closing his eyes, concentrating on the sensations instead of the situation. His hands were lifted and placed on her breasts, he wasn't sure who had done it, but his hands moved over them without further urging.

Familiar hands moved over Matsumoto's shoulders, sliding her open gi off her shoulders. She moved her arms, still not breaking he kiss with Kira, and allowed it to fall to the floor. Ichimaru's hands continued down her naked back, followed by his tongue, gently tracing a path down her spine. Kira's eyes opened as Matsumoto's moan broke the kiss. Her back was arched, one of Ichimaru's hands moved between her legs, rubbing her through her clothing. Ichimaru glanced up at Kira from behind Matsumoto's back; he nudged her back, arching her breasts further toward Kira's face. Kira lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth.

Ichimaru's hand moved to the waistband of her hakama pants and slid down inside of them, his hand moving between her legs again. His other hand reached out and unknotted the sash at Kira's waist letting it fall. He took Matsumoto's hand in his and slid both their hands down the front of Kira's pants, closing Matsumoto's hand, and his over hers, around Kira's hardened member. Ichimaru moved both their hands slowly up and down. Kira's breath hissed through clenched teeth. Matsumoto's head fell back against Ichimaru's shoulder as his hand moved between her legs, one finger sliding into her while he toyed with her nub with his thumb. Her mouth closed on his neck, her free hand twining in his hair, pulling his face towards hers. He lowered his head but instead of allowing her to pull his mouth to hers, he caught her earlobe between his teeth. Matsumoto let out a tiny yelp of surprise and pain.

"Sorry." Ichimaru whispered, his voice soothing in her ear. He released her hand and removed his hand from Kira's pants. He turned her chin towards him and caught her mouth with his. His tongue darting between her lips while he increased the sped of his hand between her legs. "Why don't you show Izuru what you can do with your mouth?" he whispered against he lips as he pulled away. He ignored her whimpers of protest as he removed his hand from between her legs and moved both his hands to her waist, sliding her remaining clothes from her body.

She stepped away from Kira and out of the pool of clothes at her feet, kicking them away. Ichimaru stepped back, moving into the shadows of the room to watch them where he wouldn't distract them, his smile widening.

Kira's eyes shot open as Matsumoto removed her hand, disappointed, yet grateful. He tried to stand when he saw Matsumoto standing in front of him totally naked, but her hands were at his waist, and she used his motion to pull down his pants. She gently pushed him back into a sitting position and sat on her feet in front of him. Her hands slid up his naked thighs slowly, causing shivers to run down his spine. He didn't want to respond to the things she was doing to him, but it was beyond his control. Matsumoto's hand closed around his erection again, and Kira's gaze drifted over her head to Ichimaru who watched them from the opposite wall. His expression was unreadable from the shadows he was hiding in, but Kira could tell he was smiling. A cruel, twisted smiled that Kira had seen many times. A smile that made him want to run, yet at the same time held him rooted to the spot he stood. A gasp escaped him as Matsumoto's tongue suddenly flicked across the head of his erection. All thought of Ichimaru and his cruelty disappeared as her mouth closed around him, slowly moving down and then back up.

Ichimaru watched them, Matsumoto's head moving in Kira's lap, his head thrown back, his eyes closed while his hands clawed helplessly at the couch. Moving wordlessly forward, Ichimaru lifted Matsumoto into a kneeling position by her hips. One of her hands moved from Kira's thigh to the floor to keep her balance. Ichimaru's fingers bit cruelly into her flesh as he held her still, kicking her knees apart. Her body tensed as he waited, she wanted to turn and see what he was doing behind her, but was afraid of making him angry. Instead she raised her eyes to look at Kira, hoping he might give her some sign of what was going on behind her. Emotions played over Kira's face and Matsumoto wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure, but either way he seemed unaware of what was going on around him. She lifted her head slightly, moving her mouth nearly off Kira's shaft, keeping her lips on the tip as she started to turn around. Before she could turn, Ichimaru's hand darted between her legs, fingers toying around her entrance, but not entering. She whimpered, tying to push back against his hand, but he moved it away. Kira shuddered as her breath caressed him, and his hips thrust towards her mouth. Ichimaru moved his hand off her hips and grasped the back of Matsumoto's neck, pushing her mouth toward Kira at the same moment he entered her.

Kira's eyes sprang open as Matsumoto again took him into her mouth. He felt Ichimaru's eyes on him. The look on his captain's face was almost taunting him, daring him to prove something. For the first time since they had entered the room, he became away of the situation. Matsumoto on her knees in front of him, Ichimaru pounding into he from behind, his eyes focused on Kira the entire time. He was suddenly disgusted with himself...for what he was doing, but worse yet for the pleasure it was giving him. A wordless cry tore from his throat as one of his hands buried itself in Matsumoto's hair, pulling her away from him while the other desperately tried to pull up his pants before he came. He wasn't quite fast enough and some of his seed splashed on her cheek.

Matsumoto thought she heard an annoyed growl from Gin, but the thought was quickly lost as he pulled her up against his chest. His hand brushed her cheek, wiping away Kira's seed. Kira winced bringing his knees up to his chest. Ichimaru's gaze locked with his as he licked his fingers. Kira whimpered, turning away from the couple, knees to his chest, dropping his forehead to his knees, hiding his face from them.

Ichimaru let out a small laugh, and turned his attention away from Kira and back to Matsumoto. His hands moved to cover her breasts while his mouth trailed up her neck and over her ear. She waited hoping he would say something to her, but knowing he wouldn't. Her disappointment was short lived as he caught he mouth with his kissing her slowly and gently. Her hand reached back to keep him from breaking the kiss, but he'd already pulled away.

"Will you scream for me?" his voice purred in her ear. He shifted his hips slightly on the next thrust and if he hadn't been holding her, Matsumoto would have fallen forward. Her release hit her suddenly. She flung her head back against Ichimaru's shoulder, crying out his name. She was vaguely aware of his heavy breathing next to her ear, then his breath suddenly hissed through his clenched teeth, and his body went rigid.

She dropped to her hands and knees as he released her and walked away. Slowly she picked herself up and noticed Kira still sitting in front of her, curled int a tight ball against the couch, eyes closed. She was unsure whether he was sleeping or too embarrassed to face them. Either way, she was glad Ichimaru wordlessly handed her her clothes, giving her the chance to avoid speaking to Kira. She pulled her clothes on and tuned to speak to Ichimaru. Looking at him, there was nothing about his appearance or manner that would give any clue to what had just taken place in the room.

Ichimaru took her hand before she could speak and led her to the door. Opening the door, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the inside of her wrist, "I'll see you again soon." he promised, guiding her out, closing the door after her.

Kira heard the door close and watched Ichimaru slowly approach him through the hair covering his face. Fear gripped him as Ichimaru leaned over him, his hand caught Kira's chin and turned his face toward him. "You'll do better next time, won't you, Izuru?" The grip of the fingers on his chin tightened. Kira simply nodded too ashamed and afraid to do anything else. Ichimaru smiled, released his chin and left the room, leaving Kira curled on couch filled with self-loathing.

Outside, Matsumoto stared at he door. As always, Gin refused to allow her to share his thoughts. She thought of pounding on the door, begging him to let her in, but it would be useless. With a sigh, she headed off to fin a drink somewhere.


End file.
